


Behind Closed Masks

by Draco_Amante



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Amante/pseuds/Draco_Amante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise Zabini has an unconventional family - but it works for them, and that's what matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Masks

**Author's Note:**

> I do have particular characters in mind for each of the three unnamed parties, but frankly I think I like that you can decide for yourselves who plays which part. If you do want to know who I was thinking of, I'm happy to tell.
> 
> Also, this is an old piece re-posted from LiveJournal, so do let me know if you notice any errors.

It's not what he expected his future to look like, but Blaise Zabini considers himself to be truly happy beyond all previous understanding of the word.

Of course, there are those who think he's still just the playboy (slut) that he was in his youth, the large townhouse he lives in home to his three lovers also. They don't understand that what the four of them have is love, respect, trust, and even fidelity.  
They each have their space here, puzzle pieces unique yet fitting together perfectly: it would never work if any one of them left, the picture unfinished, a space empty and crying out to be filled.

There's Princess (most certainly not her real name), who despite being a powerful man, high up in the power structure of the Ministry of Magic, needs to be taught not to be selfish. At home, there are constant reminders to behave, to be elegant, to be pretty - the docile trophy wife. He orders in expensive gowns for her to wear when she changes out of her tailored suits, and exquisite lingerie to be worn at all times. Her birthdays, anniversaries, and Christmas, bring her jewellery. She must never ask for anything - to demand things is Bad Behaviour, and must be corrected.  
Blaise knows how difficult it can be for her, coming from such a wealthy pureblood family, and does his best to instill good habits.

Their kitten is a sweet thing, but also playfully mischievous. He's a writer, and there's little difference between the way he curls himself over parchment and curls himself up in Baise's lap. When he's misbehaving, things can get interesting. Pets sometimes need to be chained, even whipped - strong pain is needed to aid understanding. But when their kitten is being good, there are cuddles, his naked body seeking new warmth in Blaise's arms.

Of them all, Blaise perhaps has the most free-reign, is the most flighty. He allows his desires to carry him away, his more predatory side unleashing itself after hours of playing the Proper Aristocrat (which he knows he has never truly been). His teeth will sink into flesh, his hands bruising, his every move demanding pleasure from the body of another.  
But it is perhaps when he himself is denying his own pleasure that the sweetest memories arise. Dressing his princess up, painting her and playing with her hair; he needs it as much as he needs to bend her over the nearest surface and force her to take him into herself. Lying so still, so as not to disturb their kitten as he sleeps curled over Blaise (and the others), so warm; he needs this as much as he needs to fuck their pet's face, feed kitty his cream...  
And it is when their Master commands him to stop, and he does, that he becomes unafraid to take the things he was told never to want.

Without their Master, it wouldn't quite work. They are under no illusions - Blaise is no submissive, but he is a junior partner in dominance, and it is precisely the Master's permission that releases him from the guilt and fear that would otherwise prevent Blaise from taking the others as they need him to. The Master is so tightly controlled, not a fierce beast as Blaise is, a colder power but no less loving for it.

They need each other, need the pain and pleasure, the control and freedom, the world of illustrious careers and the world of content deviance.


End file.
